


Atlantic Life

by MontyKarl



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, First Time, Headcanon, M/M, Skinny Dipping, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex, myrtle beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyKarl/pseuds/MontyKarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened that fateful night at Myrtle Beach.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Brendon blushed again as Ryan laughed, not caring that he was naked and laying on top of another boy. In fact as Brendon caught sight of Ryan's gaze in the pale moonlight he saw the same smirk from earlier returning. The same one he'd seen a few times before, like when he had teased Brendon when they'd met Pete Wentz and subsequently ended up in his hot tub with half of Fall Out Boy, or when Brendon had first ever been drunk and insisted that he loved everyone in the band so so so much.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Atlantic Life

**Author's Note:**

> It's mostly het but heeeeey I can probably be persuaded to write a second chapter with actual Brendon/Ryan sex y'know? Also un beta'd sorry. Also I am trash.

They're at some beach in Florida, it's late and they should really be back at the hotel showering, sleeping, getting prepared for the next day's events. Instead they were coerced into night swimming with The Hush Sound and most of their dancers and stage crew. It didn't take much, just a few hotel minis and leftover green room beer and the promise of naked girls to a few teenage boys wasn't that hard of a bargain.

A few of the dancers and more surprisingly Greta decided to skinny dip. Brendon's eyes were saucers in the half light, watching the girls run by. Ryan laughed and continued to strip, Spencer just shook his head and ran off towards the shoreline with his briefs still on.  
Ryan on the other hand was down to his underwear and smirking at Brendon, who'd barely taken his shirt off.

"Uhm....wow, yeah I'm probably keeping my boxers on....who knows what's in that water, right?" Brendon tried to laugh, to get Ryan to agree with him as he fiddled with the button on his jeans. Ryan on the other hand was slowly sliding his underwear off. His body bravely exposed in the summer air, flat abs and shaved...well, everything. Brendon blushed and was thankful that the moonlight hid this.

"C'mon, don't be a pussy!" Ryan called out, running off to the water as it rushed up to meet him. There were a few more shouts towards Brendon, and he slowly stripped his jeans, nervous. One of their dancers, he could never remember their all of their names, stopped by him, her bra and panties still on but slightly damp, slightly see-through ran up to him, "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm..fine-"Brendon was interrupted by the chicken squawking coming from behind the waves. He huffed and ran out after the dancer, still wearing his boxers.

The water was practically freezing compared to the night's air. He shivered, teeth chattering as he was pulled further in, letting out a loud 'woohoo!' to cover the shock. There was a splash fight not long after he'd arrived, and the saltwater burned slightly at his eyes and up through his nose.

He felt crazy, swimming at night in the middle of the ocean, so far away from the home he'd willingly ran from. He was famous, he was in a band, he was free. The dancer who'd ran towards him earlier kept splashing him the most and he had no choice but to try and pick her up and dunk her. She was light and soft and laughed after she came back up. He was so preoccupied that he hadn't noticed one of the Hush Sound members getting pulled into the higher rolling waves just further out than he was.

"I wanna save you but...naked!!" He heard Greta shout, Spencer and a few others tried to swim out and help, but the waves just kept rolling in. Brendon watched, trying not to panic, until he saw him come back up, closer to shore but a few feet down from where he'd been. Mostly everyone had migrated with him and Brendon found himself alone a few yards away and drifting towards the shore. A soft breeze blew out along the water and he shivered with it.

"Hey!" He heard Ryan call out, swimming towards him and then he saw another big wave rushing towards them. It barreled into Brendon harder than he was expecting, and then he realised it was Ryan that had hit him and that he was laying in the shallow edge of the water, muddy sand sticking to his back, Ryan to his front and oh...

Brendon blushed again as Ryan laughed, not caring that he was naked and laying on top of another boy. In fact as Brendon caught sight of Ryan's gaze in the pale moonlight he saw the same smirk from earlier returning. The same one he'd seen a few times before, like when he had teased Brendon when they'd met Pete Wentz and subsequently ended up in his hot tub with half of Fall Out Boy, or when Brendon had first ever been drunk and insisted that he loved everyone in the band so so so much.

Only this was a little different. Like the fact that the only thing between them was saltwater and a damp layer of cotton. Brendon's heart was thundering in his chest, the blood in his ears sounded like the waves that had just crashed against him. Ryan braced himself over Brendon, not moving away.

"So uhm....hey." Ryan finished lamely and Brendon laughed quietly, the tension from before ebbing away until Ryan leaned in and pressed his lips firmly but unsure to Brendon's own. Brendon didn't kiss back, he didn't move, or breathe. He didn't know how to process Ryan kissing him, he'd entertained the thought before, briefly, but he never thought about it in depth. Ryan didn't give up though, he pressed on, licking lightly over Brendon's thick bottom lip and Brendon's brain caught up and kissed back the best he could. He'd only kissed a couple of girls before and only one of them involved tongue.

He just mostly lay there, the shiver from earlier returning even with Ryan's warm body pressing closer to his own. He felt himself reacting to the skin on skin contact and he made to pull away and apologise until he felt Ryan pressing against his hip, already half hard himself and he gasped quietly in the older boy's mouth.

"Whoa...hey...sorry I-" Ryan pulled away suddenly and Brendon's eyes flew open, the dancer from earlier was standing there, her bra was gone and she looked flustered and was trying to cover herself. "I uh..I was looking for my bra and I---I'm so sorry-"

"It's cool." Ryan replied, his tone calm and unnerving and confident as he spoke next, "You should join us." She giggled and knelt down, looking him over and then scanning Brendon's awed expression. She continued to laugh softly as she let her chest go, her nipples taught against the breeze and possibly the thrill. Ryan had shifted up to meet her, slowly leaning in to kiss her. Brendon found himself wondering if she knew any better what to do with her lips than he did when Ryan kissed her. he pulled away softly and she bit her lip, glancing down to Brendon.

"Brendon here is a virgin, I'm thinking we should fix that." She smirked at this, eyes still glued to Brendon. He felt his face heat up indignant, he didn't need to be 'fixed' there was nothing wrong with waiting, even if he wasn't really doing it on purpose anymore. 

"Yeah? I think I could help...." Brendon felt the earth drop out beneath him as she leaned in and kissed him. She was different than Ryan, she was soft and sweet and was oh, waiting for Brendon to take control...only he didn't really know how. He felt Ryan's hand on his, lifting it and guiding it to her chest. He'd felt up a girl once the one he'd kissed with tongues involved, only her shirt was on and he'd been smacked away from going under it.

He squeezed lightly, just feeling the give of the flesh and his thumb rubbed over her nipple and she made a soft noise into his mouth. He felt Ryan move off of him and was almost upset until the girl began almost whimpering into his mouth. He pulled away to see Ryan had pulled her underwear down just enough to slide his hand lower into them and Brendon watched with his mouth agape and his breathing unsteady. Her eyes were closed and she was slowly rolling her hips against's Ryan's hand; Ryan, whom was looking right at Brendon over her shoulder and he felt the flush heat back up and he looked away, only to be met with his own erection trying to push through the front of his boxers, which only made him feel more out of place.

Then he felt lips on his neck, the girl, nipping softly, her hands coming up to his hair pulling lightly, as she tipped back into the damp sand, pulling Brendon onto her. The change of position throwing him off just enough to not stop Ryan's deft fingers from pulling his boxers down, just to his knees. Ryan laughed and Brendon would have tried to hit him if he wasn't about to lose his virginity. His cock slid against the girl below him, and he made a mental note to get her name before she left the beach and definitely before tour ended. Her underwear had been completely removed, no doubt Ryan's doing and he pushed himself up on his elbows, looking shyly between their bodies. 

"Uhm..." Brendon stuttered, she looked up at him, waiting, "I don't...uh...help?" He glanced at Ryan who was on his knees next to them, watching.

"Oh..." Ryan nodded, finally understanding and he was behind Brendon again, reaching around and taking ahold of Brendon's dick. Brendon squeaked and the girl laughed, but Ryan's hand was warm and he was pressing Brendon's dick forward, rubbing the head in between the girl's slit and Brendon moaned, pressing forward right as Ryan let go, pressing in, and that was that.

Brendon wasn't a virgin anymore, the girl sighed softly and Brendon was stilled in awe, trying to ignore Ryan being pressed against his back still, his cock brushing against Brendon with light movements. "You should move...y'know thrusting, sex?" Ryan supplied, breath ghosting over his ear.

Brendon nodded, his eyes squeezed shut for the moment, arms already shaking to hold himself up as he began to move. The wet wet wet and warm tight pleasure pulsing through him and he was embarrassed that he was already close. Ryan had moved away from him, the girl was making quiet noises and sighs and Brendon was biting his lip as hard as he could without breaking skin. He moved faster thrusting harder, arms straining to not fall over as they sunk and shifted into the sand.

He opened his eyes finally at a new noise, and found Ryan, still kneeling, stroking himself as he watched and Brendon gasped, "Pull out." Ryan commanded and he did, as if he had no control over himself until Ryan told him what to do.

He came, lightly striping the girls thigh and the sad below, his hand automatically coming to himself. She looked up, sitting slightly and smirking, only it wasn't the same. He felt like he should apologise, only Ryan was kissing her now, pressing her back and nudging at Brendon. he felt stupid and his brain was fogged with everything that just happened, the realisation of being naked on the beach hit him, only he didn't see anyone anywhere further out on the shore, he wasn't going to panic. He looked around for his underwear and grabbed them, going to stand up and pull them on only...

Ryan was fucking the girl now. Not like how Brendon and her had had sex, no he was fucking her.The muscles in his back straining with each thrust, one hand was on the ground the other was holding one of her legs up around his waist and she was gasping loudly. Her tits bouncing with each thrust, her face contorting as her hands searched the sand for something to hold onto, only finding more and more sand. Brendon gasped and Ryan's eyes snapped open, looking back at him with the same gaze as earlier, when their positions were swapped. Brendon felt his cock twitch and he flushed as the girl climaxed and Ryan pulled out, striping her stomach with his cum.

Brendon swallowed thickly and tried to not stare, but Ryan was well hung to say the least. Brendon was probably alright in the dick department but he could only imagine he'd disappointed the girl in comparison to Ryan, although in his staring Brendon felt no jealously. She laughed and 'ewed' at the mess they'd made of her.

"Sorry..." Brendon mumbled, standing and pulling on his underwear as they moved away from each other. She didn't hear him, Ryan didn't react if he did. She waved them on and ran back into the water to rinse off as they walked the short ways back to where they'd left their clothing.

Back to where Brendon left his virginity he supposed. He didn't speak to Ryan as they dressed. He didn't speak to Ryan as they watched the girl shrug her clothes back on a few feet away and run towards the hotel. 

"So....sex is awesome right?" Ryan asks and it's awkward, just to break the silence, but Brendon appreciates it.

"Oh hell yeah." Brendon replies without thinking to much about why it was awesome. Ryan just smiles and punches his arm before walking  
off towards the hotel, their path bathed in the same sinful moonlight that pressed for skinny dipping and high waves and sex on the beach. 

Brendon followed quietly and they snuck back into their room, the lights off, everyone else already asleep. Ryan stripped down to his underwear, leaving them on this time before climbing into one of the two queen beds. Brendon looked to the other and saw Spencer sprawled out and vaguely wondered how their room arrangements had been set up. He looked back towards Ryan who just kind of patted the bed next to him and Brendon, without hesitation, stripped his jeans and clamored into the bed next to him; ignoring the gritty feeling still left clinging to his skin, too exhausted to shower now. He was careful to leave space, careful to just fall asleep and not let his mind wander too far. He didn't want it to wander back to the beach and the moonlight and what else might be there. He fell asleep, no longer a virgin, no longer sure about anything he was sure of hours before.

He never got the dancer's name.


End file.
